1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a photosensor, and more particularly, to a photosensor having a multiple detection mode and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photosensor is a semiconductor device configured to convert an optical signal into an electrical signal. A photosensor is embodied by a photodiode (PD) or transistor including a multilayered semiconductor thin layer in which a doping region is formed in a silicon substrate by using an ion implantation process. To increase the integration density of the photosensor, a method of increasing the number of unit cells without increasing a chip size may be considered. To this end, the size of a PD may be reduced, but as the size of the PD is gradually reduced, the area of a light-receiving unit configured to receive light may be reduced and image quality may be adversely affected.
After graphene was developed, a vast amount of research has been conducted to develop efficient ultrahigh-speed broadband integrated devices using graphene. Although various methods have been tried in an attempt to embody ultrahigh-speed broadband integrated devices using graphene, when responsivity is increased in a specific wavelength range, the advantages of ultrahigh speed and broadband may be reduced.